Starring
by HuntingGhouls
Summary: A collection of 5 stories between Loz and Yazoo- Warning-Yaoi...lots and lots of Yaoi :)
1. Chapter 1

Starring CH1-

Ch: 1- Bedtime Surprise

Yazoo stared upon the ceiling; the room was quiet, dark and awfully cold. He snuggled the large quilt upon him tightly as he then buried his form against a large bulk. The large man had awoken and shuffled towards his side, scooting Yazoo away. Yazoo narrowed his green eyes and scooted closer against the man, making Loz groan. Yazoo hugged him tightly and smiled as he pulled the man even closer. Yazoo ran his hands over the male's chest warmly as he then slid his hands up his shirt, running chills down Loz's spine as he groaned. Yazoo snickered and pinched softly upon the males rosey nipples, receiving a yelp from the man's lips. '' Ow! Yaz c'mon…'' he mumbled. But the man wasn't quite finished toying, the man's nimble fingers ran towards the man's large cock, he ran his hand over the bulge of his boxer shorts making Loz shuffle his legs slightly. Yazoo pressed his lips against Loz's pale neck and whispered, '' such a large package, brother…and you're not even hard. '' he stated as he continued to feel him up. Loz shuffled once more. '' Stop it…'' He murmured.

Yazoo smiled and then began outlining the man's large cock through his underwear, continuously running both hands around and around until the man began to grow a hard on. Yazoo licked his lips and soon slowly buried his hands into the male's boxers. Loz only layed there soundly asleep, only once and a while mumbling or groaning Yazoo couldn't imagine what would happen if he had awoken, but to be honest he probably wouldn't mind that much if he did. Yazoo had thrown the man's boxers towards the end of the bed along with his own. He stroked the male's large penis in his hands, as he fuddled his own. '' This is so good…'' he breathed as he then churned the male's large head in his fingers. Loz then moaned, to Yazoo's surprise it seemed Loz was more alert than he thought he was. '' Aw yeah baby, stroke it faster…'' he stated pleasantly. Yazoo stunned for a moment he then continued, but as his hands moved Loz swiftly turned over on his side and looked into the man's eyes lustfully. He grasped Yazoo by the thigh and pulled him closer, clashing their throbbing erection's softly. Yazoo's heart rate sped as Loz looked upon him, he was though very embarrassed but very pleased to see he had awoken. Loz smiled and ran a hand through the other mans hair and pulled his face even closer towards his own. Yazoo then embraced him eagerly as he clashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Loz moaned and groaned and released from the young man's lips as Yazoo then had traveled down his body and met with his cock. Loz jumped as the males cold hand wrapped around his burning shaft, Yazoo stuck out a pink tongue and licked the man's slick slit making precum flow out from the tip onto his face. Loz groaned and clashed his cock over and over onto Yazoo's face, making more precum exit from his tip. '' C'mon…Slutty princess….swallow my cock… '' Yazoo then obeyed and had managed to swallow the thick penis into his throat.

Gagging at some points he then had begun bobbing his head onto the huge penis. Yazoo then felt the man's tip twitch inside his throat as the man prepared to cum, he tried to pull away, failing Loz hold him by the head. '' swallow it…'' Yazoo gasped and did a harsh '' uhn uhn '' as he tried to free away of the man's hot semen, as it then pooled into his mouth as Loz came. The hot white substance entered his throat roughly as it then pooled out of his mouth, Loz held onto his head tightly as he released all of his cum into his mouth of course forcefully making Yazoo swallow it. Loz groaned as he then released the rest of his sperm. Yazoo coughed as he then wiped his mouth. He stared upon Loz through his sweated hair, and he purred softly as he climbed up his body to meet with the man's face. '' Mmm…I like it when you force me to do things brother. '' He stated as he licked his moist lips. Loz giggled and kissed Yazoo firmly as he then clenched the man's tight buttocks, making the long haired remnant shudder upon his touch. '' Be a good little Slut….you know how to do it. '' He ordered as he motioned a hand.

Yazoo winked as he then kissed Loz gently upon the cheek before rising from his body and getting down onto the bed. The tall man buried his head into the soft cushions of pillows as he held his buttocks high in the air, making his pink wrinkled hole visible through his tight cheeks along with his large rosey sack. Loz had rose from the bed to return with a large bunny shaped tail dildo in his hand, he then shoved it deeply into the man's hole receiving a moan from Yazoo's lips. He squirmed his ass in the air and franticly began impaling himself onto the huge bunny dildo'' Mmm such a slutty princess…Clamp it, clamp that fucking dildo into that slutty hole… mmm just like that…such a naughty princess.'' The arousal making Yazoo's penis leak onto the bed, the man then pushed his buttocks out further and tighter, almost as if he wanted to swallow the large dildo into his ass. Loz noticed this and started to remove the toy. '' Don't get worked up on your own, I have something bigger and harder ready for your slutty hole. '' He then yanked the dildo out roughly and rammed his penis into Yazoo's ass, making the man scream in the words of lust. '' F-fuck! Ah! Rip my slutty hole Uhn!'' Loz snickered and continued ramming his cock in and out of the young man's ass, sending more moans and dirty words from Yazoo's mouth. '' Mmm…how does it feel with my monster penis deep inside your slutty hole? '' Yazoo groaned and clenched his hands tightly into the sheets of their bed. '' F-FASTER! Oh! Loz…Harder! Ah! '' Loz had then flipped the young man over on his backside, and began kissing him passionately. Yazoo breathed hotly down the man's neck as he rolled his tongue in and out of his mouth. '' F-fuck me harder…'' he breathed as he released from the kiss. Loz nodded, he then raised Yazoo's legs apart widely like a flower that had bloomed. He held Yazoo firmly in his grasp as he then begun ramming his cock continuously deep inside his ass. Yazoo screamed as Loz sped up within his thrust. '' Ah god…Loz! Ah! Fasteeer! Rip my s-slutty hole! Ah! '' The man's throbbing leaking cock shook so much, it was hard to keep up. Seconds later the bottom one shot his semen like jets as it then pooled over his stomach and chest. Loz shortly came inside of him, and dropped towards his chest. As Loz slowed his breathing he licked the man's sperm off his slippery dick and also his own cum that flooded from the man's entrance. Yazoo breathed in short shallow breaths he opened his eyes into the other mans and smiled as they then kissed passionately.

**The End- Btw Second chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Starring ch2-

CH: 2- Work

Yazoo licked the man's lips lightly as saliva ran down his chin; he smiled and ran a hand against Loz's chest as he then began unbuttoning it hastily. '' Yazoo stop, I have to go to work today- '' Yazoo ripped the man's shirt open roughly, tearing the buttons off. The horny man then began sucking upon the other mans rosey nipples, making them throb. Loz groaned and grasped his brother by the arm. '' I'm going to be late…'' He groaned as Yazoo then moved for his pants. '' Don't worry…I'll make it quick. '' He said excitedly as he rubbed his hands all over the males large bulgy outline in his work pants. Yazoo giggled and torn the pants down as well, along with the man's briefs. Loz smiled. '' Such a horny princess…'' He chimed. The man then licked the man's thick penis, simply drowning it in his saliva until it was dripping. Yazoo then began to strip out of his clothes, and the horny devil did it slowly and gracefully as he swayed his hips onto the man's lap. Loz enjoyed it, but of course the man was taking up too much time. '' Hurry up, we don't have time- '' Yazoo held a slim finger across Loz's lips, making him shut his mouth with a gasp. Yazoo then continued as he raised his shirt above his head and glossed his nimble finger tips across his pale belly and chest. He smirked and pinched his erected nipples tightly, making himself moan softly as he danced for the man. '' Their so erected, brother…'' he purred as he churned one in his fingers. Loz blushed slightly as he felt himself harden. Yazoo then lowered his hands into his tight shorts and began stroking himself onto the man's lap. Loz licked his lips, wetting them with his moist tongue. '' Such a naughty boy you are…'' Yazoo then began sliding off the tiny shorts, to reveal he was wearing no underwear. Loz licked his lips more and groaned upon his now throbbing cock. '' Yes, so naughty…'' Yazoo's hands still slowly glossing over his shaft, he grinned and spreaded his legs onto the man's lap. '' I'm gonna hump your large penis into my slutty hole, Brother…it's gonna feel so good…'' he moaned as he raised his tight ass up, preparing to lower down onto the males penis. Yazoo then slid it in smoothly with a grunt, flushing his ass onto the man's lap. The man then tilted his head back in pleasure, upon the thick cock throbbing inside of him. '' Ahhh…it feels so good…'' He chimed as he then lowered his hands towards his own penis. '' Do you want to see me fap onto your chest, brother? I bet you'd enjoy it wouldn't you? '' Loz laughed and held Yazoo by the hips tightly as he then began thrusting inside of him slowly, making the young man bounce lightly onto his lap. '' You're such a slutty princess…'' Loz stated with a grin. Yazoo then had begun stroking himself as the man impaled his thick cock into his twitching wet hole. Yazoo snickered and raised his lips towards the man's ear. '' I'm your slutty princess…'' He whispered with a smirk. '' Go faster…make me cum…'' he pleaded over and over. Loz then obeyed, making the males leaking cock shake onto the man's form. Yazoo gasped and held his arms high above his head as the man thrusted inside of him continuously. '' Ahh! Loz! Harder! F-f-fuck me harder~! '' he chimed. Loz obeyed and widened the male's legs on his lap, making him shove his penis deeper into his hole. Yazoo gasped as his ball sack was being slapped against the other mans as he fell. Loz grinned and carried on a palm back there and clenched it softly. '' It's even bigger than mine…a lots gonna come out hn? '' Yazoo breathed in short breaths as the man continued to thrust, making their balls slap each time. Yazoo groaned and tightened his eyes as beads of sweat ran down his forehead. '' A-Ah god…I don't know how much I can take! '' Loz giggled and sped up his thrust, making the male bounce up and down like he was riding a mad bull. Yazoo screamed as he flung his head back, droplets of sweat releasing from his hair. He came onto the man's chest, his sperm pooling like a kettle he then dropped his head. Only to be met by the man's cum shooting brutally up his ass. He widened his eyes upon the amount and held onto Loz firmly, digging his finger nails into his skin slightly as the man's hot sperm flooded out of his ass onto the man's lap. Yazoo then breathed harshly onto the man's bulky chest, his damp hair sticking onto it moistly. Loz rested his head back onto the counch and sighed as he clenched upon Yazoo's hair tightly. '' Sorry…'' Yazoo mumbled breathlessly, still recovering. Loz smiled. '' What is it? ''

'' I made you late for work again. ''


	3. Chapter 3

Starring ch3

Ch: 3- Feed me, eat me.

It was a sunny morning, the birds chirped outside their window, the lovely sun shone through their kitchen. Yazoo smiled and began finishing up breakfast for him and Loz, Since Kadaj would always be out eating at seventh heaven seeing he didn't quite enjoy being indoors for a certain amount of time. Yazoo set the large silver tray down on the breakfast table lightly and called for Loz. The man shortly entered the room to be met by Yazoo, his long hair tied in a ponytail along with a pair of cooking mittens on his palms and an apron he had bought him for his birthday last year. Yazoo smiled and hugged the bulky man warmly. '' I made breakfast, Sausage, eggs and pancakes are your favorite right? '' Loz hugged him back and nodded. '' Yeah…thanks Yazoo. '' The men sat beside eachother at the table, and begun eating silently. The silence was awkwardly creepy, almost as if Loz wanted to say something or Yazoo wanted to say something. This silence went on until Yazoo layed down his fork and knife and turned towards him. Loz peeped upon the man and continued eating. '' Hm? What is it little brother? '' Yazoo grasped a hand behind his head and begun releasing his hair from the ponytail, until his long silver strands flowed across his lean shoulders. Loz smirked. '' I liked it in the ponytail why'd you take it down? '' Yazoo giggled and grasped Loz by the arm, pulling him closer. Loz smiled slightly and nipped the man lightly upon the lips, making Yazoo lean even closer until he met on the man's lap. Loz held both hands against Yazoo's slim hips and held him firmly as he gazed upon the males form. Yazoo wrapped his arms around Loz's neck and licked his lips moistly. '' Feed me, brother…'' He pleaded. Loz smiled amusingly and grasped a sausage link from his plate and held it towards Yazoo's mouth. The tall man sucked it provocatively as stared upon the man lustfully. Loz purred and glossed his hands upon the male's tight buttocks firmly as he watched the beautiful man eat the sausage. '' So naughty…'' Loz stated as he licked the nap of the man's lean neck. Yazoo snickered and begun popping the buttons off his shirt smoothly as he swayed his hips on the man's lap Seducefully. Loz giggled and watched the man pool down his shirt towards his knee's revealing his pale skin. Yazoo rubbed his nipples softly and groaned. '' Their so hard…'' he purred as he licked his fingers and rolled them onto his pink nipples wetting them as well. '' Don't you want to lick them brother? '' He said with a smirk. Loz nodded and pulled the man's chest closer, as he then began to suck upon his swollen nipples. Yazoo yelped. '' Not so hard, brother…'' Loz released and begun licking them languidly. '' You're such a naughty, naughty boy…'' He chimed as he rubbed the man's clothed crouch, which poked out in his tight pants. Yazoo shuddered and squirmed as his lower area was being touched as well. Yazoo pulled back, making the man smirk. '' What is it? '' Yazoo lent back on the table and unbuttoned his pants, not unzipping them he left it like that and smiled. '' Make my penis come out, brother…'' he pleaded. Loz grinned and lowered his head down towards the males bulging crouch. Loz licked the male's front making Yazoo groan. '' Harder…it won't come out that way. '' Loz grunted and licked even harder and harder, making the males penis start to pop of his pants. '' Oh brother, it's coming out…'' He chimed. Loz then gave the man's front one more hard lick, before the males penis sprung out of his pants and nudged him against the face. Loz then sucked upon it slowly, making Yazoo moan. '' Loz…Mmm…suck it faster…make my slutty cock happy brother…'' he moaned. Loz giggled onto the man's shaft and begun bobbing his head onto the slippery thing. Yazoo tilted his head back and moaned as the man had sped up. '' Ahhh brother…eat my penis…mmm yeah…'' he breathed. Loz sucked and licked the males cock roughly as pre-cum splattered from the action. Yazoo clenched his fist tightly. '' I'm going to cum now brother…Mmmm…I'm going to c-cum! Ah…Ah! Aggh! '' The man flooded Loz's mouth, making the male swallow it. Loz licked his lips and purred. '' Such a slutty princess…'' he mumbled as he kissed the man softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Staring ch4

Ch: 5-Bus Ride

It was a snowy evening, the rattling bus drove through the night soothing Yazoo to some extent as he rested. Loz stroked his hair softly, running each strand through his fingers smoothly. The man rested between the other mans legs, laying in his lap his head resting against the males shoulder. The people on the bus whispered and muttered about the two men, but Loz ignored them to the fullest as he continued stroking the male's long hair. One woman spoke, '' Are you two lovers? '' Loz caught in his thoughts he rose his head from his gazed expression, and stared the curious woman in the eye. '' What? '' The woman repeated. '' Are you two a couple? You look very cute together. '' She stated. Yazoo shuffled the man's lap and rested his lips onto the arch of the man's neck, making Loz shiver. '' Um yes, we are. Thank you. '' Loz smiled and wrapped Yazoo around the waist, holding him closer. Yazoo opened his eyes slowly and stared into the dim light. '' Hm? '' He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, he then soon closed them again to doze back off soundly. The woman giggled and stood as she began to exit the bus. '' This is my stop, have a nice night. '' She stated as she waved. Loz waved as well as she trailed out the door. They were the only ones left on the bus; it would take the bus as hour to arrive at their house. Kadaj would have gone to sleep by now. Yazoo snuggled close against the man and moaned. Loz blushed with a small grin. _He looks so vulnerable right now…_ he thought. He ran a hand up the male's shirt and glossed his hands upon his warm skin. Yazoo squirmed upon the touch of his cold hands and groaned. Loz giggled and massaged the male's soft nipple in his fingers, making Yazoo grin slightly in his slumber. Loz then moved another hand in and massaged the other nipple, making them both grow hard with anticipation. Yazoo moaned and opened his eyes and licks the arch of the male's neck. Loz shuddered and purred in delight. '' Oohh…I didn't know you were awake. '' He stated sarcastically. Yazoo giggled and motioned a hand. '' Don't stop now…continue where you left off. '' Loz did just that, as he then ran a warm hand down the young man's pants, making Yazoo swoon with a loud moan. Alerting the Bus driving, '' is everything alright back there? '' He asked cautiously. Loz immediately replied as he cleared his throat. '' U-um yes. '' He stated. He stared upon Yazoo indifferently. '' Not so loud….'' Yazoo snickered and widened his legs, so the man could have a hold on his length fully. '' I couldn't help it brother…'' Loz sighed with a smirk as he then began stroking him smoothly, Yazoo licked his lips and closed his eyes as the man furrowed his balls and swirled his fingers onto his tip. '' Ahh…so good…'' He breathed. Loz's heart rate sped, he stared upon the excited male and removed his hands as Yazoo then began to turn around and face him. '' Let's do it…'' Loz blinked. '' Um…what? '' Yazoo moved for the man's pants and pulled them down; making Loz grabbed him by the wrist. '' Were on a bus! That's interoperate! What if- '' Yazoo licked his lips and gave the man a wet lick on the lips, making Loz moan. Letting his guard down the man layed on the other mans lap and prepared the lower down. Loz sighed. '' Not too loud okay? '' Yazoo nodded as he then lowered down onto the males length and began riding the large penis into his ass. '' Mmm…Mmm…'' He bit down upon his lower lip to contain his moans. Loz tilted his head back and clenched his eyes tightly as the horny mans muscles tightened around his shaft, making him groan. Yazoo then began jerking his hips harder, '' Oh…g-god…Hah…hah…'' beads of sweat begun to fall down from the males face, He pounded the thick cock into his ass even harder making him release a scream. '' Oh god! Oh god! Ah! Ah! Agggh! '' He came onto the man and collapsed onto his chest, the bus driver had stopped and stood from his seat. Loz muttered a soft '' Oh shit…'' The man held his hands on his hips and shook his head in dismay as he stared upon the 2 men. '' What is with all of the noise? '' Yazoo breathed shallowly as he then kissed the man roughly, ignoring the man. The irritated bus driver boiled with anger. '' Excuse me? I'm asking you a question- '' Yazoo breathed down the man's neck and grasped Loz by the hips. '' I wanna go again- '' Loz held him by the wrist. '' C'mon stop- '' Yazoo rose off the man's cock and prepared to fall. '' I wanna go again! '' he pleaded as he then began pounding the penis into his ass once more. The bus driver stood before them and watched as the young man humped the large cock into his ass. The man blushed hard and sighed. '' J-just…um…get your business over…and um…go okay? '' He stuttered out awkwardly. Loz not even having enough time to protest the man tilted his head back and came into the long haired male's ass. '' S-shit! Hah! Hah! '' Yazoo breathed down the males neck and groaned as he weeped against the males stomach. '' I want you to lick it...Hah…Hah…'' Loz shook his head, simply saying he wouldn't do it. Yazoo groaned and rose off the man's cock. '' I want to be naughty…'' he stated as he grasped a hand around the males penis. Loz groaned and pushed his head away. '' Stop…We have to get off now…'' Yazoo grunted as he gave the man a hard glare, with his venomous eyes. He then gave the man's cock a hard lick, enough for precum to exit out of his throbbing tip. Yazoo then wiped his mouth and pulled back on his pants. They both exited out of the bus and carried on home. '' Y, know when we get in here, I'm going to give you a blow job right? '' Yazoo stated as he grasped Loz by the hips. Loz whined. '' C'mooonn…''


	5. Chapter 5

Staring ch5-

Ch: 6-Movies

Loz sat on the counch and entered a DVD, Which read Tramp on the cover. He smirked and sat down upon the counch, legs spread. And pushed play on the remote controller. The image adjusted on the screen to reveal a young man, around 16 years old. The young man got on all fours and pooched his round ass in front of the camera's view. His wrinkled hole twitching in front of the lens, the camera man then inserted a large dildo into the male's entrance, making Loz jump. '' Damn…that thing is huge…'' He muttered as he then felt himself warming up. The young boy then clamped the large toy as it was being pushed deeper and deeper within his hole. The camera man than yanked it out roughly, making the young male scream. The rough man than held 5 large balls in his hands, the blonde whined and pooched his abused ass out father. ''Do you want it? Do you want to impale your slutty ass on this naughty boy? '' The male pooched his ass higher as he pleaded the man to insert them. Loz then began masturbating to the horny boy. The camera man then pushed one of the vibrating balls through the male's hole, making the boy shudder. The man snickered and pushed another one in and another until all of the balls were vibrating inside of the youth's hole. ''How does it feel darling? '' The male came onto the sheets with a scream as one of the toys were pushed out. '' Oh there goes the first one…4 more. '' Loz clenched his eyes tightly as he gazed upon the screen. '' This is so erotic…hah…hah…'' He jacked himself off as the film went on. The young teen then was sitting, with his legs sprawled open widely. And his hands tied above his head. The camera man then layed the boy between him, stroking his pink nipples the other camera man zooming in on the shot. One man than moved in between the youths thighs, making the other man spread them even farther apart. The man between him then began sucking roughly upon the males cock, as the other man massaged his throbbing nipples. The man holding the camera zooming in on every scene, increasing the arousal from Loz.

Yazoo exited their bedroom to meet Loz in the living room. He stared upon Loz as he jacked off roughly to the porno video. Yazoo snickered and glanced upon the screen and then glanced back at Loz. '' Can we do some of those things, brother? It looks like it would be much fun, '' Loz snickered and released his hands out of his pants.

**The END- **


End file.
